


Snow Blind

by WrtrGrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Injured Harry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Podfic Welcome, Skiing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl/pseuds/WrtrGrl
Summary: A dialogue only story of what happens when Draco and Harry decide to find out who is the better skier on and eight year field trip. Of course they're alone, and of course, things don't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Snow Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/gifts).



**Snow Blind**

Branches whip through the air, snow crunches and the reverberating _snap_ of a ski echoes through the air a half second before a yelp of surprise shatters the hush on the snowy hillside.

‘Fuck. Fuckity fuck, God damnit bloody hell that _hurts_.’

‘My, my, Potter, do you kiss Weasley’s mother with that mouth?’

‘Shut the hell up, Malfoy, and help me up.’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because it was your bloody idea to go down this stupid mountain in the first place.’

‘Oh of course, blame me. You know, you didn’t have to follow me.’

Silence, followed by a sigh and crunching footsteps.

‘Alright, here.’

‘…thanks. And I’m sor—ah _fuck_.’

‘Shit, hang on…your leg is broken.’

‘No kidding.’

‘No need to be a smart arse. Lean back, I need to stabilise it before I can go and get help.’

‘What? Go? You’re going to _leave_ me here?’

‘I’m not a mediwitch, Potter. I can’t heal broken bones.’

‘But…I…’

‘Look I’ll pull you off the path, okay? No one will run into you if that’s what you’re worried about.’

A soft mumble.

‘What?’

‘I can’t see. I…my glasses broke when I fell and I just...Never mind it doesn’t matter. Just…just get someone up here quickly, would you?’

Silence descends on the slope for several moments. Light flurries of soft white snow swirl through a nearby copse of trees, the only other thing breaking the white landscape aside from the two boys.

‘You…are you still here?’

‘Of course I’m still here. I can’t very well just leave you here looking all helpless and blind now can I?’

‘…it’s not like I broke them on _purpose_ you know.’

‘I know.’

‘And I’m not helpless.’

‘I didn’t say you were. I said you _looked_ helpless. I’m certainly not stupid enough to doubt that you could still win a fight even blinded and crippled. Bloody overpowered sod that you are.’

‘I…thanks? I guess? Though I’m not sure that I—what’re you doing?’

‘Sitting down. It’s cold up here and you look utterly freezing. Honestly, who goes skiing without a proper snow jacket?’

‘Shut up.’

‘You shut up.’

A heavy sigh. ‘We could try walking down?’

‘Oh sure, and when we _both_ have broken limbs and are unable to get help then where will we be?’

‘Closer to the bottom of the mountain?’

‘Perhaps I should just roll you down?’

‘Maybe we should just stay here…’

‘Yes, I think that would be wise.’

‘…this sucks. If I could _see_ we could at least _try_ heading down the slope. At this rate we won’t be found for hours. No one will even know we’re missing for ages. Stupid glasses.’

‘Relax, Potter, I sent up a flare right after you fell.’

‘Oh. Why didn’t I think of that?’

‘Because you can’t see and you have a broken leg.’

‘Right.’

‘And if you hate your glasses so much, why haven’t you had your eyes fixed?’

‘…that’s an _option_?’

A surprised laugh echoes off the snow out into the crisp mountain air. ‘Yes, of course it is. Didn’t you know?’

‘You think I’d still have glasses if I did?’

‘It’s expensive. I just assumed you didn’t want to spend the money. Besides, plenty of wizards wear glasses for the style, and your’s suit you.’

‘I…thanks?’

‘You’re…welcome.’

‘I can’t believe I’ve been walking around half blind my entire life and you’re the _first_ person to tell me that I don’t have to. Seriously, I could kiss you.’

‘Well, if you like.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Though generally speaking I prefer to date first. There’s a cosy looking cafe at the bottom of the mountain. Would be a nice place to warm up, I’m sure. Unless you’re not up for it?’

The question, sly and challenging, hangs in the hushed air for the barest of moments. It is the quiet before the storm, the brief moment of hesitation before the avalanche begins to fall.

‘What makes you think I wouldn’t be up for it?’

‘Well you said you were up for this slope, and look how that turned out.’

‘It turned out just fine. I can still make down the rest of the hill.’

‘With a broken leg?’

‘Once it’s healed, obviously. I can still beat you down the slope.’

‘Oh, really? Care to wager on it? Whoever loses, has to pay.’

‘Alright fine. Pay what?’

‘Pay for tea of course. Or coffee, in your case. And I reserve the right to add cake.’

‘Fine, then I reserve the right to add dinner.’

‘Deal.’

‘Great. Deal.’…’I just did exactly what you wanted, didn’t I?’

‘I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Yeah, sure. That’s why you’re smirking like a cat that ate all the canary creams.’

‘I do enjoy canary creams.’

‘Prat.’

‘Gryffindork.’

‘You know you—mph…You taste like peppermint.’

‘Is that good?’

‘I like peppermint.’

‘I like you.’

‘I’m starting to get that impression.’

‘I’m going to kiss you again now.’

‘Sounds good to me.’

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to keep this story from getting away from me, I decided to try my hand at a (mostly) dialogue only story. I hope you like it Gallifrey :) Merry Christmas!


End file.
